Голубчик/Галерея
Голубчик.png Кадры Рио Голубчик в детстве.jpg Линда приютила Голубчика.jpg 1043872 390257124414136 1791941964 n.jpg Pictures of young Linda and Blu.jpg 36327.jpg 1236120 298197673653421 290923115 n.jpg Rio-3D-rio-20862100-600-394.jpg 36336.jpg 36338.jpg 36341.jpg Blu's trans am.png 36343.jpg 36347.jpg Linda & Blu.jpg 1014176 289870164486172 1919425842 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-09-19h52m17s43.png Aaaaazaaa.jpg 36389.jpg Linda 3.jpg 36393.jpg Linda_and_blu_looking.png Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-1060.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-09-19h52m36s237.png Tulio and Blu.jpg 36401.jpg 36413.jpg Rio1106.jpg Rio 19.png Голубчик знакомится с Нико и Педро.jpg Знакомство с Жемчужинкой.jpg Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu and Jewel climbing up Vista Chinesa.png Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu and Jewel at night from Vista Chinesa.png Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu and Jewel at night from Vista Chinesa 2.png Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu and Jewel approaching Vista Chinesa.png Screen_shot_2011-05-09_at_12.09.47_PM.png 36691.jpg 1173826 204430226392828 665821922 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h35m28s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h34m20s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h34m58s53.png 300567 378839092222606 1662133679 n.jpg Rio-pics-rio-21663599-500-281.jpg Jewel and Blu.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-30-21h22m51s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-30-21h22m43s2.png Кажутся такими милашками....jpg А вот такие, они на самом деле!.jpg И вот чем, все это закончилось.jpg 521898 403631753076673 883322284 n.jpg 644559 407462882683262 1933603985 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-14h11m06s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-13h18m29s81.png Rio2011.jpg Blu and jewel dancing.jpg Samba club Rio movie.jpg Blu and Jewel near kiss.jpg Samba club Rio movie.jpg Blu and Jewel near kiss.jpg Rio-movie-still.jpg Blue-Parrots-Rio-the-Movie.jpg Blu and Jewel samba club.jpg Rioscreenshot jewel01 display.jpg Rioscreenshot jewel02 display.jpg Fav.jpg Blu and Jewel rafael.jpg 36893.jpg 36891.jpg 315740 291332574210761 592757903 n.jpg Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu Staring at Jewel.png 1266 391236314316217 1654260153 n.jpg 389238 380762155363633 974504253 n.jpg 317084 270235763004348 1161151339 n.jpg Blu smile.jpg Samba.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h52m28s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h52m52s30.png Rio-Something3.jpg 253389 374336922672823 1761327347 n.jpg 1186009 152702311603321 55625906 n.jpg Rio2011r5newaudioxvidac.jpg Rio-pics-rio-21663587-500-213.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-29-12h37m29s90.png That must hurt -p.jpg Гараж Луиса.png Arriving at luiz' garage.jpg 249315 379530195486829 119827598 n.jpg 73632 186422948169674 531573834 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-16h56m07s115.png 389325 380635508709631 470008627 n.jpg RIO luiz looking mean pinning Blu and Jewel.png 1011150 384533281653187 893255161 n.jpg RIO AAAAH SHARP OBJECT!.png RIO blu and jewel getting pushes by Luiz.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h53m48s96.png 37001.jpg 37004.jpg RIO blu disgusted.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-01-15h47m58s50.png Awj.jpg 229421 175559549290115 1767954972 n.jpg RIO rafael trying to settle things.png 1016859 179222568922918 894004471 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-07-15h40m46s206.png 11751 188249677988870 1434533432 n.jpg 37030.jpg 37045.jpg 37094.jpg 37099.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h33m00s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h33m12s100.png Blu skateboarding2.jpg Blu skateboarding.jpg Looks like he flying..but he ain't.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h56m08s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-09-19h59m57s41.png 37105.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-16-20h57m14s183.png 37109.jpg Нехорошо чувак. Нехорошо..jpg Their First Kiss.png Blu takes flight.png Linda_stroking_Blu.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-21h54m19s241.png Семья Голубчика и Жемчужинки.jpg Рио 2 Голубчик и Жемчужинка (1).png Blu and Jewel dance 2.jpg Gunderson Family.jpg Pancakes.png LFBlu13.PNG LFBlu16.PNG LFBlu20.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h25m25s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-03-11h27m05s206.png Noo.png Trio.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-02-13h22m44s40.png Preview 3.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-32.jpg 15831963.png 13636432732745.png 12643643272487438.png 1641643613.png Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-4.jpg Photos 03.jpg Тьяго обсматривает швейцарский нож.png 1012091 282443785244901 1588545372 n.jpg Amazon or Bust. Blu, Bia and Tiago.png Amazon or Bust. Did you know.png Amazon or Bust. That is sick.png Amazon or bust. ready to go.png 143264754743.png Amazon or Bust. Carla, we're leaving.png 12421562347.png Amazon or bust. I promised her.png Blu, Jewel, and Rafael.png Off to the Amazon.png R7.jpg 16473215631631.png 176453778675.png Photos-015@2x.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-10.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-18.jpg Screenshot from 2013-12-13 205645.png Sad moment.jpg Blu is speechless.jpg 12423631737437.png If anything happens to you.png Roberto and Blu.png Oh no.png Blu with electric toothbrush.png Moh.png She ate a bug.png Умничка собирается накормить отца глиной.jpg Blu, Jewel and the Fanny Pack.png Барсетка Голубчика.jpg LFBlu24.PNG LFBlu31.PNG LFBlu32.PNG Blu in trouble.png LFBlu43.PNG LFBlu15.PNG LFBlu26.PNG Blu e Edu.jpg Rio 2 filme 3.jpg Now watch.png We are an intellegient species.png Ancient Spix's Macaw.png Watch and learn.png LFBlu5.PNG Blu as a substitute.png LFBlu40.PNG Maybe this is home.png Disagreement.png Traitor.jpg No more crackers.png 154236474.png Голубчик видит как лесорубы уничтожают джкнгли.jpg Rio-2-a.jpg LFBlu30.PNG Дежавю, Голубчик.jpg Fanny packs.png OyPX-xCcROc.jpg LFBlu7.PNG Постеры Рио Постер Рио.jpg Rio_film_poster_3.jpg Thumbnail-2.aspx.jpeg Blu_poster.jpg Blu_hangglider.jpg Rio-UK-Poster.jpg Rio_Movie.jpg Rio_Movie_Poster_by_Alecx8.jpg Rio-movie-poster.jpg Rio second type of poster by ricsi1011-d5awv93.jpg 91RjW-xcGGL._SL1500_.jpg 554572 363632477076601 593979274 n.jpg 921f36915f935c0cb175d8d0e1fafe3a.jpg Rio-2011 blu jewel, rafeal ,pedro,nico on the Copacabana.jpg RioUKRPoster.jpg RioIvrit.jpg RioPoster2.jpg Рио 2 Rio 2 teaser poster-1-.jpg Rio-2-movie-2014-poster-1.jpg Rio 2 Blu and Jewel poster.png rio 2 film (1).jpg Rio222.jpg Rio-2-3D-Promo-Poster.jpg rio2_wallpapers_var_a_1680x1050.jpg Rio_2_poster_5.jpg BaLHthvCIAAkmNQ.png large.png Rio 2 poster it's on in the amazon.jpg rio_two_ver6.jpg Netherlands_Poster.jpg Welcome to the Jungle.jpg Poster10.jpg All I want for Christmas is...BLU!.jpg Merry Christmas Rio.jpg Rio 2 Poster Individual Latino c JPosters.jpg Rio 2 film poster(new).jpg Blu-and-Jewel-newposter.jpg Rio_2_Banner_Vertical_Int_a_JPosters.jpg Rio_2_Banner_Vertical_Int_b_JPosters.jpg Rio 2 Brazil Poster.jpg Rio 2 on in the Amazon Poster.jpg Rio 2 Happy Valentine's Day.jpg 144238 cxxposter 2 gross.jpg 1794728 493942407376981 945938166 n.jpg Обои Рио BluOboi1.jpg BluOboi2.jpg BluOboi3.jpg RioOboi.jpg Прочее Rio2-Blu-3-icon.png Rio2 bluuu.png Fu2uT6hggMw.jpg Rio blue sky model sheet 9.jpg Rio blue sky model sheets 12.jpg Rio blue sky model sheets 13.jpg Rio blue sky model sheets 10.jpg Rio blue sky model sheets 8.jpg Rio blue sky model sheets 9.jpg Rio blue sky model sheets 2.jpg Phoca thumb l allrio.jpg Phoca thumb l md blusmile11.21.jpg Phoca thumb l md blusad11.21.jpg Phoca thumb l md bluangry11.21.jpg Phoca thumb l md bluoo11.21.jpg Rio Blu and Jewel Art.jpg Love Birds.jpg en:Blu/Gallery pl:Blu/Galeria Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей